¡Laser explosivo!
by Luu-2512
Summary: Aoyama es Bakugou y Bakugou es Aoyama.


Siempre espera lo inevitable, era algo que sin duda alguna los chicos de 1A no olvidarían ese día.

La mañana comenzó como las de siempre, con una normalidad tan llena de paz... al menos hasta que un repentino estruendo de la puerta siendo lanzada al otro extremo del salón mando al demonio aquella calma y serenidad. Los alumnos se levantaron luego de esto, ¿era un villano?

Eso se preguntaron pero todo fue respondido cuando vieron al rubio de ojos purpura entrar al salón, él había sido el causante de que ya no hubiera puerta.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- maldijo el frances una y otra vez.

-¡Aoyama-kun!- llamo el presiente de la clase, Iida Tenya -el uso de tu particularidad en los salones de clases esta estrictamente prohibido así como el daño a propiedad escolar- agrego sin dejar de mover mecanicamente su brazo.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada al contrario, Iida retrocedió un poco al ver la expresión del rubio, era una que nunca en su vida había visto en el rostro de Aoyama.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos de mierda- escupió y esas palabraa fueron suficientes para que los demás estudiantes miraran estupefactos la escena.

-A-Aoyama, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Mina con voz preocupada, quiso no haber preguntado luego de ver como su amigo y compañero la miraba.

-¿Tu tambien, ojos de mapache?- cuestiono mirando a la pelirrosada con una ceja levantada y una aura amenazante emanando de él.

Nadie dijo nada más, no sabían que decir exactamente, era la primera vez que veían al frances actuar de esa manera, era casi como...

-¡B-Bakugou-kun!- llamo una voz fuera del salón, la persona y dueña de esta no tardo en adentrarse, dejando a todos más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban -R-Recovery girl nos pidió quedarnos en la enfermería-

-¡Lo se mierda, lo se!- grito Aoyama, aunque de verdad no se trataba de él.

Bakugou se llevo ambas manos al rostro aunque luego las separo de este cuando sintió pequeños estallidos en sus palmas.

-¡¿Que es esto?!- sollozo Bakugou con los ojos ya vueltos esferas de agua, claramente no era Bakugou.

Midoriya casi sentía panico cuando vio a su amigo de la infancia de esa forma.

Todo el salón de clases se quedo en shock, algunos intentaban asimilar lo que estaban viendo mientras otros (como Kamitani y Sero) intentaban no explotar de risa al ver a Bakugou de una forma tan... vergonzosa. Mientras Mina aun no creía que sus ojos eran testigos de la expresión furiosa del frances, era casi como si quisiera matar a alguien, pensó Ashido.

-¿Que acaso no entendieron lo que Recovery girl les dijo?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que hablo desde fuera del salón, la reconocieron al instante.

-¡Aizawa sensei!

En pocas palabras... Bakugou estaba en el cuerpo de Aoyama mientras Aoyama estaba en el de Bakugou.

¿Porque? Bueno, de verdad ninguno quería hablar sobre eso, sería bochornoso que se enteraran que estaban así por una niña de seis años que por accidente lea hiciera eso luego de hacerla perder su globo, si... era bochornoso.

Aizawa explico la situación lo mas que pudo así como tambien pidió comprensión a sus compañeros, una vez hecho esto ordeno que cada uno tomara sus lugares correspondientes.

Como era de esperarse ocurrió algo inevitable.

-Bakugou tu lugar es allá- dijo Aizawa señalando el asiento detrás de Hagakure donde estaba Bakugou o mejor dicho... ¿Aoyama? -Y Aoyama el tuyo esta por allá- ahora señalo el que estaba delante de Mina.

-¡¿Porque tengo que sentarme en el lugar del francesito?!- pregunto el oji violeta sin dejar de ftuncir el ceño.

-No creo que logre acostumbrarme a esto- resoplo el oji rubí mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y con la otra mano frotaba sus cienes. Una imagen digna de Bakugou.

Ninguno de los alumnos supo qur decir luego de ver esa expresión afligida y cansada en el rostro del chico con particularidad explosiva, mientras Bakugou intentaba no matarlo por hacer esa maldita expresión con su rostro.

-¿Tienen alguna queja?- pregunto Aizaea con ese singular brillo rojo en sus ojos.

-¡N-Nada!- contesto Bakugou mientras Aoyama a regañadientes caminaba hacia aquel pupitre.

La clase comenzo una vez que estos estuvieron sentados.

La hora del almuerzo fue sin duda algo que nadie se quería perder, Aoyama era conocido por siempre comer a solas en el salón mientras Bakugou prefería hacerlo en una mesa a solas, ambos tenían algo en común despues de todo.

-Vamos hombre, no seas tan duro con él- irrumpió Kirishima la pequeña repremienda que Aoyama le haci Bakugou sobre esa afeminada postura que hacia.

Bakugou sonrió suavemente al escuchar a Kirishima.

-Merci, monsieur Kirishima- las mejillas de Kirishima se tornaron ligeramente rojizas ante el agradecimiento del rubio de cabello cenizo, en su vida había visto a Bakugou haciendo esa expresión y nunca pensó que se viera tan...

-¡No te metas, pelo de mierda!- vocifero el otro rubio mientras empezaba a rechinar sus dientes, algo que por su puesto el propietario del cuerpo no permitiría.

-No hagas eso con mis dientes, Bakugou-kun- regaño el rubio cenizo.

-¡Callate laser de mierda!- exclamo Aoyama -¡mientras en este cuerpo haré lo que se me plazca!- agrego y sin perder más tiempo salió del salón directo ala cafetería.

Bakugou se levanto de su asiento y lo siguió aunque no sin antes despedirse del pelirrojo con un nada común "Adieu~"

Kirishima solo observo a los dos rubios alejarse y luego como sus demas compañeros se acercaban a él.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto Kaminati a Kirishima, este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sobrevivan- respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

-Eh... Bakugou-kun...

-¿Que mierda quieres?

Aoyama no supo como decirlo sin que el rubio contrario lo tomara mal y empeorara la situación de ambos por lo que solo suspiro y bajo sus cubiertos.

-No creo que debas comer curry cuando estas en mi cuerpo- soltó y con paciencia espero.

-¿Vas a prohibirme cosas, francesito de mierda?- interrogo el oji violeta bajando la cuchara y mirando fijamente al contrario -jodido extra, quien debería prohibir cosas soy yo, ¿que demonios estas comiendo?-

Bakugou se limito a llevarse uno de los bocados de su comida a la boca y masticarlo con calma.

-Tortilla francesa- respondió sin más.

Aoyama no dijo nada y continuo comiendo, de un momento a otro se detuvo para concentrar su mirada en el contrario, era como verse en un espejo, sin embargo... sua movimientos eran más delicados, la expresión de su rostro y como lucía tan tranquilo.

Era su cuerpo pero no su mente en él.

-Asegurate se tomar algo para el reflujo, no soy bueno para las comidas picantes o la carne- fue lo ultimo que Bakugou dijo antes de comer lo que quedaba de su tortilla.

Aoyama dobló la cuchara de metal luego de escucharlo.

-No me des ordenes, princesa- respondió el rubio de ojos violetas mientras miraba a su alrededor a la bola de alumnos que comían no muy lejos de ellos.

Bakugou tan solo sonrió triunfante al menos hasta que sintió algo de sudor en sus manos y finalmente una explosión que lo aturdió lo suficiente para soltar un leve grito afeminado.

-¡Esto ea horrible!- Bakugou no hizo mas que sollozar y limpiarse con la servilleta.

-No hagas esos ruidos de mujer con mi voz, laser de mierda- amenazo el rubio contrario.

Ninguno de los que estaban cerca imagino que sería testigo de algo como eso.

Y tal cosa solo era el principio.

¿Se habían imaginado algo como esto?

¡No lo creo!

Sugerencias o comentarios todo es recibido


End file.
